Quinze dias das Férias
by manela
Summary: Um hotel... No fim do mundo. Uma pessoa... que não devia estar lá. Mais de 2000km até a cidade mais próxima. E aí?
1. Trailler

**O que vai acontecer...**

– _Evans? Olá!_

– _Potter?! O que você está fazendo aqui?_

– _Eu ... estou aqui de férias, e você?_

– _Ai, não_

**Quando eles se encontrarem nas férias...**

_Antes que ela se desse conta do que aconteceu, ele a puxou mais pra perto pela cintura, e colou seus lábios no dela mais uma vez._

_Quando se separaram pra respirar, ele se surpreendeu ... Lily mal o deixara respirar, o puxou pelo pescoço e começaram outro beijo._

**Num hotel longe de... TUDO.**

– _Eu preciso sair daqui._

– _Você sabe que a cidade mais perto daqui é a mais de 2.000km, né Lily?_

– _O QUE?_

**E que pode acontecer... TUDO.**

– _J-j-james?_

– _Ruivinha? AI. Você bebeu, Lily?_

– _S-s-só um... pouquinho._

**Revelações...**

– _Ai, Lily. Eu queria tanto uma chance. Uma só. E você não iria se arrepender._

– _Não dá, Potter._

– _Porque?_

– _Eu... Nada._

**Que serão ditas...**

– _Lily, eu te amo. Entende._

– _Potter. Você sabe o significado dessa frase? Não é pra falar de brincadeira. É muito sério. _

– _PO, LILY. DÁ PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER... Eu não estou brincando._

**Quando se achar que é certo...**

– _Potter... E-e-eu quero t-te fal-lar uma c-coisa. Eu preciso_

– _Fala, Lily..._

– _É uma coisa séria. Que eu venho escondendo desde... Muito tempo._

– _Muito tempo quanto...?_

– _Muito tempo tipo... Um ano. Mas agora eu quero... Eu **preciso** te contar._

**Causando mudanças...**

– _James, você... Você mudou tanto assim... Por... mim?_

– _Foi, ruivinha..._

– _QUE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFO!_

**Boas mudanças...**

– _Ai, meu Merlin._

– _O que foi, Lils?_

– _A Chelle vai me matar._

– _Porque?_

– _Porque eu não contei **nada** do que aconteceu aqui pra ela._

– _Ela vai entender._

– _Que mudança na minha vida. James Potter me tranqüilizando._

– _Bem, isso é motivo pra se ficar feliz, ruivinha!_

**Acontecidas em apenas...**

– _Putz. A gente só tá aqui à seis dias..._

– _HAHA. Te convenci da verdade em apenas sete dias!_

– _Meeeeeeeeeeeeenos, Potter. Voltando, ainda faltam sete dias pra gente ir pra casa._

Quinze dias das férias

------------------------------------

**N/A:** Ai, cara. Quero só ver no que essa porcaria vai dar --'

Enfim, beijos (?)


	2. Chapter 1

'Eu realmente não acredito que ele tenha vindo passar as férias no mesmo lugar que eu' Lily pensava enquanto se jogava na cama de seu quarto.

**Flashback **

– Evans!? Olá! – Disse ele com uma voz extremamente debochada

Lily se engasgou com o suco que estava bebendo. Incrível como ele tinha o dom de aparecer nas piores horas, Aliás, ele nem deveria ter aparecido!

– Potter? – Ela perguntou em tom de descrença – O que você está fazendo aqui? – 'Não que eu me importe, é claro. _Mas é claro que se importa, Lily Evans. E você sabe disso._ Querida voz insana da cabeça da Lily, você poderia ficar quieta? _Mas eu não estou falando nada \o._ Como não? _Lily, Lily, eu estou na sua cabeça. Só a srta. pode me escutar. _Ah, qual é. Sai daqui, sai! _Ahm, não, obrigada!_ Como não? Eu sou você mais do que você sou eu! Sai daqu...' Lily despertou com uma mão abanando a sua frente

– Lily? – James perguntou e Lily levantou as sobrancelhas de modo inquisidor – Evans. – Corrigiu-se. – Você escutou o que eu falei?

– Você falou alguma coisa?! Desculpa, eu não escutei, juro.

– Aff. Eu respondi que estou aqui de férias, e você?

– Ai, não – Ela murmurou muito, muito, muito (³) baixo, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu, e abriu um sorriso triunfante – Eu também. Bom, com licença, vou para o meu quarto. – E saiu de lá sem esperar uma resposta do Maroto.

** Fim do Flashback **

'Não, de verdade, isso só pode ser brincadeira.' Pensou Lily. 'E justo quando eu pensei que vir pra cá sozinha seria a melhor escolha. Mas, pensando bem, passar as férias com o Potter é melhor que passar as férias com a Petúnia._ Lily Evans. Nem vem com essa de 'passar as férias com o Potter é melhor que passar com a Petúnia' porque você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que no fundo você está toda felizinha e com vontade de pular por aí com uma blusa escrita 'O Potter vai passar as férias comigo'. _**O que?!...**

'TOC TOC'

– Ahm?! Quem é?!

– Lily?! – perguntou 'alguém' da porta.

– Quem é? Foi isso que eu perguntei, mais nada. – disse ela.

– Sempre com seu grande humor, hein?! Sou eu, ruivinha. Pot...

– Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

– Lily, você é surda?! Já falei, estou aqui de férias, e...

– Não estou falando disso, idiota. – Disse Lily abrindo a porta – Eu digo, aqui, **aqui**. Na porta do **meu** quarto. Sabe, onde você está parado... Porta do meu quarto... sabe?!

– Calma Lily. Eu já entendi.

– Então responde.

– É mesmo necessário?– respondeu ele com fingida inocência. Quando a ruiva já estava fechando a porta, ele segurou a porta com o pé. Fazendo com que Lily se estressasse. – Desculpa. Eu só queria saber, há quanto tempo você está aqui?!

– E te interessa pra...?

– Poxa, Lily... Eu estou perguntando – respondeu ele com uma carinha de cervo-abandonado-num-dia-em-que-estava-**mesmo**–precisando-de-alguém. – Custa responder...?

– Cheguei há umas cinco horas, Potter.

– Tem certeza, ruivinha?

– Tenho, Potter.

– Mesmo?

– _Tenho, Potter!_ – E assim que Lily disse isso, ele saiu correndo pelo corredor. _"Deve estar indo pro quarto dele."_ Mas, antes de chegar no final do corredor, ele parou. Se virou e voltou correndo até Lily, que ainda estava parada na porta do quarto. – Potter. Você tá legal? Eu quero dizer, pelo menos parece que você tem algum problema, sabe. Ah, eu digo, não que nuca tenha parecido que você tem problemas, mas, é que hoj...

E, não deixando a ruiva terminar, ele chega **bem** perto dela e lhe dá um selinho. Antes que ela se desse conta do que aconteceu, ele a puxou mais pra perto pela cintura, e colou seus lábios no dela mais uma vez. E, pressionando seus lábio no da ruiva, entreabriu-os, e, esperando um empurrão e/ou um tapa, se surpreendeu ao perceber que Lily estava correspondendo. Mas logo se 'recuperou' e, quando se separaram pra respirar, ele se surpreendeu **de novo**. Lily mal o deixara respirar, o puxou pelo pescoço e começaram outro beijo. Enquanto James 'passeava' com as mãos pela cintura, pescoço, cabelo e etc da ruiva, Lily o puxava pelo pescoço, e daqui à pouco suas mãos já estavam descabelando (mais ainda) o moreno.

Do nada, Lily pára o beijo, empurrando James. Este fica olhando pra ela, não entendendo nada, enfim, boiando.

– Ai, meu Merlin. O que foi isso?! Ai, socorro. Ahm, tchau, Potter. – E, quando ela acabou de falar, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, deixando um James risonho e sem entender nada do lado de fora. Ah, porque risonho? Antes da Lily fechar a porta, ele pôde ver os lábios da ruiva. Vermelhos. E um pouco inchados.

– Lily, Lily, eu juro que um dia vou conseguir te entender... – sussurrou ele enquanto ia para o seu quarto. _"A ruivinha vai ter uma grande surpresa quando descobrir em que quarto eu estou"_ Entrou no quarto e foi trocar de roupa. Oras, estava muito calor e o moreno tinha certeza de que Lily iria pra piscina. _"Ela não escapa"_.

--------------------

_"Espero que ele não tenha a mesma idéia que eu"._Pensou Lily enquanto ia para a área da piscina. Colocou a chave de seu quarto em cima de uma mesa, junto com a toalha, o protetor e o bronzeador, e se deitou em uma das espreguiçadeiras, de barriga pra baixo e fechou os olhos. Tinha mais é que aproveitar, mesmo. Afinal, ela não estava de férias?

– AHHHHHHHHH! – Lily levou um susto. Haviam beijado suas costas. – Mas quem... AH, lógico. _Potter_.

– Calma, ruivinha.

– Que calma o que! – Ela respondeu se virando para ele. – Você me deu um susto, seu maluco! E, e, e, quem deixou você beijas as **minhas** costas? Sabe como é, elas são **minhas** e você não tem o direito de beijá-las.

– Oh, tadinha da Lil's. – James fez uma carinha fofa.

– Hahaha. Foi tão engraçado, Potter. – Lily disse sarcástica. – Agora, se você não se importa, eu vou tomar sol. – E, enquanto a ruiva se deitava de novo, o moreno ia abrindo um sorriso maroto.

– Magina, Lil's. Eu não me importo nenhum pouco. – E quando ele disse isso, Lily se virou e viu o sorriso maroto que ele manteve no rosto. Sentou-se e ia dar um tapa nele, mas ele a impediu segurando sua mãe ainda no ar.

– Que isso, Lily! Quer me matar?

– Sabe que não seria uma má idéia! Como você prefere? De... – Ela começou a falar mas James a interrompeu

– Ahn, de beijos, prazer, ah. Sei lá, Lils. Escolhe entre esses dois, eu deixo. – le disse numa voz falsamente simpática.

– Seu pervertido – Lily respondeu pausadamente. – Dá pra soltar a minha mão?

– Qual é, ruivinha. Pervertido, não. Só um pouco... _Maroto_. – Respondeu ele soltando a mão da ruiva.

– **_Um pouco?!_** – Lily comentou indignada. – Se o seu "um pouco" for igual ao meu "muito, quase um dos mais", ok, então foi um pouco.

– Nossa, Lily. Não exagera, né?!

– Evans.

– Ahn?

– É Evans, Potter.

– Não sei se "Evans Potter" vai ficar tão bom quanto só "Potter"

– Boiei legal, Potter.

– É. Acompanha meu raciocínio: Lily Evans Potter vai ficar um pouco grande demais; enquanto Lily Potter fica curto e muito bonito, admita. – Completou ele com um sorriso maroto.

– Potter – Lily começou se controlando – Eu estou achando que alguém precisa te levar num psiquiatra, você tá...

– Lily! Eu sei que você me odeia e tudo mais. Agora, me falar pra ir num psiquiatra já é demais, não?

– O que? Potter, tá maluco? Eu só... AH. Não, seu besta. Isso a que você se referiu é um **psicopata**, não um **psiquiatra**.

– AHH... E o que é um psiquiatra?

– Psiquiatra é um médico que trata de doentes mentais, como você.

– Haha. Olha como ela é engraçada, gente.

– Não tô falando? Tu tá até falando sozinho, garoto. Vai se cuidar. Sério. Num futuro próximo pode se tornar um problema mais grave e eu não quero me achar responsável por você não ter se tratado a tempo e...

– Lily Evans! Você tá viajando legal, sabia?

– Oras, Potter!

– Não, sério...

– Sério, também. Vê se me deixa em paz porque eu quero pegar sol. – Ela respondeu emburrada, enquanto se deitava de novo na cadeira. "Ai, meu Merlin. O que foi essa conversa? Você roubou um pouquinho da minha sanidade hoje de manhã, não foi? Porque, meu Deus, não é possível. Eu já fiz besteira demais por um mês, aliás, três meses inteiros! Correspondi ao beijo do Potter. **Do Potter!** O puxei para um outro beijo. **Eu!** E agora estava tendo uma conversa um tanto quanto _civilizada_ com **o Potter**! Já chega, né? Agora você já pode me devolver minha mente de volta, né? Porque, definitivamente, essa não é a Lily que eu conheço. E, além do mais... Ah, chega. Eu aposto que você está é se divertindo as minhas custas, né, Merlin?! Que bonito, hein?! Eu não esperava isso de você. Não de você."

– Lily?

– Que é, Potter?!

– Só queria saber se você não queria entrar na piscina, porque a água está uma delícia.

"Não, Lily. Você **não** **pode** se virar para o Potter agora. Porque, eu tenho que admitir, ele tem um corpo muito bonito, resultado de todo esse quadribol, óbvio, mas, voltando, e como você é muito boba vai ficar olhando pra ele com uma cara de palhaça e ele vai ficar se achando o gostoso. Como se ele já não se achasse e... **_Voltando ao assunto principal,_** você não vai olhar pra ele, e ponto. Fique deitada de olhos _fechados_que é o melhor que você faz."

– Não, Potter. Eu não quero entrar na piscina... Não agora, obrigada.

– Tem certeza, ruivinha? Porque quando eu digo que a água está boa eu digo **boa mesmo**.

– Eu já entendi que a água está boa, Potter. Mas o que eu quero que você entenda é que eu **não** quero entrar na piscina agora.

– Ok, então. 'Té mais.

– Lily, se você se bronzear mais nas costas vai virar uma pimenta, de tão vermelha.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Lily se sentou e colocou a mãe no peito. – **Seu MALUCO**! Eu quase morri de susto!

– Não, não – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Você está muito longe de ter morrido, fique tranqüila.

Ela corou fortemente.

– Potter. Chega, tá?

– O que, Lily? Só falei a verdade. Sério. Você não tá nem isso – Ele separou um pouco o dedo indicador e o polegar, mas não chegou nem a um centímetro – perto de estar morta. Eu juro!

– Chega, Potter. Vai pra piscina, vai.

– Vem comigo, ruivinha!

– Não, Potter. Essa água deve estar _super_ gelada. Obrigada, mas não.

– Tem certeza que não vai comigo?

– Tenho. Agora, com licença. Eu quero pegar sol.

– Lily... Você me escutou quando eu falei que se você pegasse mais um pouco de sol nas costas você ia virar uma pimenta?

– E quem disse que eu vou pegar sol nas costas, queridinho?

– Queridinho, é? – Falou ele chegando perto da ruiva.

– Sai, Potter. – Disse Lily colocando uma mão no peito dele, o impedindo de chegar mais perto.

– Hahaha. Ok, Lily. Você tem certeza de que não quer ir na piscina?

– POTTER! – Lily berrou indignada, enquanto James saía rindo de perto da ruiva e ia pra piscina.

"Ah, não. Daqui a pouco ela torra e eu quero ver" pensou James olhando pra ruivinha, que ainda estava pegando sol. "Já sei" E então ele saiu da piscina e foi até onde Lily estava.

**N/A**: Ó meu caramba:o

Eu não acredito que demorei tanto tempo pra postar essa... _budega_. Sabe, né... Esse capítulo _lindo_(ironia profunda) ia vir no dia 21 ou 22 de dezeeeeeembro. **Mas** como eu _nem_ sou esquecida, esqueci de postá-lo. E, ahm, sabe... No dia 22 eu viajei e voltei ontem, cara, dia **15 de janeiro** quase um mês, sabe :s

Eu sei, eu sou tão idiota e... Esqueçam. Vou responder as reviews.

**Chelle Black** Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! . É, é... Chelle hsaushauas. Pra você ver como nossas conversas _malucas_ me afetam... sahusahsauahs

Trailer fodoso? o.o Nem, tu tá doida, mas, BRIGADA pula em cima

Não chama o James de veadinho, tadinho "/ shusahsauhsa é só... cervo :D sim, sim. O protejo demais **x3** Ele é meu amor, minha vida; minha privada _não_ entupida x)

Também te adoro demais aperta até você ficar sem ar

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;

**Tahh Black:** É :o Eu to lendo a sua fic :D A das férias, se você tiver alguma outra, o que eu n tô me lembrando agora. Mas eu posso estar lendo ela também :D (o que é um tanto quanto _muito_ provável)

Valeeeeu! Que bom que você gostou x) Espero que tu goste desse também (o que não é tanto provável assim.)

Beijos ;

**Thaty: **Então vamos ver juntas onde isso vai dar o/ Hahsusahuashas.

Beeeeijos ;

**Luuh Potter: **Hhasusahsua. Que bom que você tá curiosa (eu acho o.o)!

Eeeeba começa a dançar Que bom que tá salva :D dá um sorriso tipo o do James

Hasusahasuash.

Beeeeijos, amour ;

**jehssik: ** hsusahuash que bom que você gostou x)

acho que não foi tãããão logo, né:s Mas, como eu disse ali me cima aponta, eu viajei e esqueci de postar. :s Eu sei, eu sei, não é desculpa, mas, oh, pode perguntar pra minha mãe se eu não sou _super_ esquecida :) (?)

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;

**Bamboocha: **Ahn... Eu prometo que tento não melar x)

Beijos ;

------------------------------

Eu _nem _preciso dizer o quaaaanto eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de reviews, né? o.o

Sério. Porque, sabe...

Não, vocês não sabem, óbvio, mas... Argh.

Esquece x)

Me desculpem pelo capítulo. Mas, eu juro que faço o outro maior (_ e melhor_) :D

AH. No trailer, aa soma dos dias que a Lily falou foi 13 Desculpa aíiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)

Beeeeeeeeeeijos pula em cima


End file.
